


Love Is Blind

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [9]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blind Character, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Steven desperately searches for a magical cure for his blindness..but finds something greater~
Relationships: Steven Adler/Slash
Series: Rockin' AUs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Love Is Blind

They all laughed at him. They said he couldn’t do it. No one ever gave him a chance to prove himself. Just because he was blind. It wasn’t his fault he was born that way. His friends were different however. They wanted to come along with him to protect him. They worried so much for him and he was grateful for their concerns. He smiled when he felt their warmth surrounding him as they embraced him. “C'mon Stevie at least let _one_ of us come with you.” Axl said, ruffling his fluffy curls. “What about Duff? He’s got the longest legs. He can get you out quick if things go bad. You can’t go up that mountain by yourself. We won’t let you.” He laughed. They were so damn stubborn. “Ohh..alright you’ve convinced me! I’ll go along.. _this time._ ”

“That’s more like it!” It was Duff’s turn to ruffle his hair now. “If we work together we’ll get this thing you want in no time. Uh..what is it again?” He went silent for a moment which worried the others even more. “I am told there is a being who lives on that mountain. A special being with powerful magic. I want to know..if he can help me see again..” His friends all looked at each other. “That’s just a fairy tale, Steven.” Izzy said, ever the rational one. “You don’t need to change. Especially not for those bastards in town.” The urge to cry was too overwhelming to hold back anymore. “I know..but I want this. I want to see all of your faces. I want color. Life.” 

“C’mon then, Sunshine.” he heard Duff say. “We’ve got a long trip ahead of us~”

* * *

The journey was treacherous to say the least, but with Duff’s help he managed to make it to the mountain’s peak in only a few days’ time. There was a dark cave on the far side of the mountain’s face. Duff approached it cautiously, holding onto his hand tightly. “This has to be the place.” Duff said. “I hope you brought some light.” He untied the lantern from his pack and handed it over. “Will this help?” 

“Better than nothing.” Duff lit the lantern with a match before taking his hand again. The dark did not matter to him. He’d learned to stop being afraid of it at a very young age.

* * *

It was surprisingly warm inside the cave. Damp as well. It reminded him of a jungle. “I-is there anything..?” 

“Nope. All I see are wet rocks.” 

“It..must not be true after all then..” He was used to disappointment by now, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. He heard Duff sigh. “C’mon..we’ll keep going. We don’t even know how deep this cave goes. We could still find something–” A sudden rustling made them both freeze. “D-did you hear that..?” 

“I did..” 

“Shit..there’s something in here alright..but I don’t think we’re gonna like it.” Duff lifted the lantern higher to look around. He turned, only to come face to face with a creature. Slitted reptilian eyes. A mouth full of razor sharp fangs. A head covered in snakes. He quickly turned his eyes away. _“S-shit!!”_

“Duff?! What is it?!”

“It’s a damn Gorgon!! Get outta here, Stevie!!” 

“I’m not leaving you!!” 

The Gorgon hissed. **“Neither of you are leaving!!”** He coiled himself around Steven’s body as he held Duff by his hair. **“It’s so wonderful to finally have guests for dinner~ I haven’t eaten in quite some time~”** Duff grunted as he struggled. “I..I don’t care what you do to me..but let him go!”

“Stop it, Duff! I’m not going anywhere!!”

“And I’m not gonna let this thing eat you!!”

The Gorgon rolled his eyes. **“You are not in a position to make choices, you stupid humans. If I am forced to turn you to stone just to make you shut up I will be _very_ upset.”** The human in his coils pleaded once more. “Please..this was all my idea. I was the one who asked him to come here with me. He doesn’t deserve to be punished for my actions. If you let him go..you can do as you wish with me. I will not fight you.” Far be it from him to refuse a human offering itself up willingly. **“Mmmph..very well. I will agree to your terms, human.”** He threw Duff to the ground. **“But he leaves now before I change my mind.”**

“Stevie..don’t do this. ” But Steven just smiled with tears in his eyes. “Say goodbye to Axl and Izzy for me~” With nothing but a defeated sigh, Duff turned to leave. “Y-yeah, Stevie..I will..” The Gorgon watched the tall human sulk as he left, bringing his prey closer. **“Aren’t you afraid?”** Steven shook his head. “I cannot fear what I cannot see.” He held the human’s face in his hands as he studied him. Not an ounce of fear in those clouded blue eyes. He had never encountered such a human before. So willing to sacrifice himself for another. Any other humans would have sold out each other at the first opportunity. This was a rare one indeed..a beautiful soul as well as a beautiful face. The world would be all the lesser with such a loss. He could not do it. He sighed and uncoiled himself from the human’s body. **“You..are free to go.”**

“Free..? Why..?” 

**“I have my own reasons, human. Be off with you.”** He felt a gentle touch on his scaly arm. “So you _can_ be kind after all~” The human’s smile made him feel..strange. **“My kindness only goes so far. You must leave before it is spent.”**

“Must I? Surely you would allow me to find you something else to eat.” 

**“Why..would you do this for me..?”**

“A favor for a favor~” 

He could not understand this human. He was close to death only a moment ago and now..he didn’t seem to care. All he wanted was to be kind. To him. A creature men feared. A predator. A monster. **“Hmmph..would you still be so generous if you could see me?”**

“I..suppose I’ll never know.”

**“That’s not an answer.”**

“If you are willing to be kind why should your appearance matter?”

There was..some truth to those words. If only more humans dared to take action on such thoughts..like this one. He watched the human take off his pack and open it. The pleasant smell of fresh fruit piqued his interest as well as the snakes upon his head. They stretched themselves forward with their mouths open, eager for a new delicious meal. The human laughed. “Your ‘friends’ like fruit I take it~ You’re free to take it all if you like. I brought plenty~” 

**“If there is as much as you say..perhaps we can share it.”** He swore the brightness of the human’s smile could light up the darkest cavern. “I think I’d like that~ By the way..my name is Steven~”

**“I..I am called Saul.”**

Such a strange pair they were. A Gorgon and a blind human. But over the coming days friendship eventually grew into love. Steven found himself no longer wanting to change. Saul loved him just the way he was..and that was good enough for him~ 


End file.
